Out of Your Mouth
by In.The.DiNozzone
Summary: Jenny/Abby Jabby Smut. All smut. With someone walking in... And perhaps enjoying themselves a little too much? J/A/G in chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer; Yeah I totally don't own NCIS :P I wish I did... LOL._

_Note; written by me and Headslapdiva. I wrote as Jen, she wrote as Abby and Gibbs._

* * *

Jen locked away her purse in her desk and slipped something into her pocket before making her way out of her office. The only people still in the building were her, Abby and a few janitors. Jethro and his team were working a case and so Abby had volunteered to stay all night as well, Jenny knew well enough now that fighting with Abby was pointless- she was as stubborn as Gibbs. When she wanted something done her way, she got it. If she insisted on staying all night, Jen didn't see why she shouldn't too. Besides, it had been a while since she'd been down to see Abby- the last night she'd spent with her was after that whole 'Chip' debacle. She sighed, having caught the elevator thankfully- she stepped off at the first basement where Abby's lab was. She stepped into the lab, closing the door behind her and inching along the wall. She switched off the camera in the corner and turned to face her. "Abby. You realize it's nearly midnight on a Friday... and you're still here, don't you?" She said in a calm, cool voice; hands in her pockets.

Abby was in the middle of placing a sample for analysis in the mass spec when she heard Jen address her. Dropping the vial in and pressing the buttons to run the analysis, she turned and nodded. "Yeah, I know. But if Team Gibbs needs me here to run evidence for a case, then I'll gladly give up my weekend for them." Even though she would definitely prefer to spend the weekend tied up to Jen's bed while the redhead teased and tortured her and made her work for every orgasm, and always leave her begging for more. She smiled and went to the computers, setting up a special loop of her wandering around her lab and running tests. She moved over to Jen and smiled softly. "You'll spend the time with me?" she asked hopefully.

"I was bored upstairs. And there's not one here but you, me and the janitors." She shrugged, leaning forward slightly. "Go hack the system and shut down the sound, please, you're going to thank me for it when I'm done with you." She whispered, tongue flicking across the inked skin of her neck just above her collar. "And sit in that chair while you do so."

She bit her lip when Jenny's tongue flicked over her skin and nodded at the tone in her mistress' voice. She knew better than to disobey her with that tone in her voice. She went to turn off the microphones and any other devices that could lead to them getting into deep trouble. sitting down as she typed in the prompts. "Done, ma'am," she said softly, looking up at her shyly. She was already starting to ache for her, but she knew better than to beg just yet. Jenny would only deny her what she wanted.

Jen followed her to the desk, placing her hands down on either side of Abby on the desk and pushing her chair in slightly to trap her. Her hair fell over Abby's shoulder as she leaned down and gently nipped at her neck. "What have I told you about staying here all night and drinking excess amounts of caffeine the next day?" She asked softly, "I can't have you getting sick on me, Abby, and staying up all night and loading yourself with caffeine is heading down the wrong road. You're my best scientist." She murmured, nipping at her earlobe gently and flexing her hands against the desk, pressing her body a little more against the chair to trap Abby more tightly.

She moaned when Jenny trapped her between her body and her desk. "You've told me not to do it because I just wear myself down." She squirmed slightly and arched her body toward Jenny's body. "What will you do to me for disobeying, ma'am?" she asked, looking into Jenny's green eyes and mewling at what she saw there. "I promise, ma'am, I won't do it again."

"I'm not here to punish you." She shrugged simply, leaning down and biting at her neck gently. She gently traced her tongue over the small, already fading red mark. "I was just bored upstairs. And I knew that you were down here... Running all these tests that take hours..." She murmured, "I simply needed some entertainment..." She moved her right hand down between Abby and the desk, gently tracing nonsensical patterns along her exposed thigh. "You know, as much as I know I should, I just can't ban you from this short-skirt habit..." She murmured softly, gently suckling on her earlobe. "I enjoy it too much."

She sighed and smiled when she heard that Jenny wasn't going to punish her for working late and overloading on caffeine. "I don't blame you. It's so lonely down here, especially late at night." She gasped when she felt Jenny's hand on her thigh as she traced patterns with her fingertips. "I remembered not to wear any panties today. I had a feeling that I was going to be stuck here all night. If you hadn't come down, I think I would have taken care of things myself if I had gotten bored." She was so needy tonight, and she hoped that Jenny would give her what she wanted.

She smirked, gently clawing at her thigh. "Actually, Abby... I think I'd rather you were wearing panties... I wouldn't want you making a mess on your chair because I know how much of a pain it is to clean up..." She smirked, tracing her fingers over the faint red lines her clawing left. She nipped at her tattoo gently again, kissing along her neck just above her collar. "Have any?"

She mewled when she felt nails gently claw at her thing and thought about it for a moment. She didn't know if she did or not. She reached for her desk drawer and felt around for anything. She laughed and held up a pair of panties with smiley faces all over, and she blushed. "There's a reason I keep these in my drawer at work." She shifted slightly and pulled them on. "Is that better?"

"Much." She murmured softly, trapping her in her chair again and moving her hand down. "I'm sure you have your reasons, anyway." She chuckled, a low sultry sound. She moved her hand against Abby's thigh gently again, clawing at her again and moving her hand up ever so slowly. As she moved her hand up, she pulled Abby's skirt up ever so slowly as well.

She arched toward Jenny's hand and helped by tucking her skirt into her belt. "Please touch me," she whispered, wanting to feel Jenny's fingers teasing her oh so slowly, building up her orgasm to the point where she was begging to cum. "I want to feel your hands on me." She knew just how wet she was, and she knew that Jenny could feel her heat.

"Hush. You'll get when you want when I feel you deserve it." She purred, "Don't beg, you have nothing to beg for yet." She murmured, trailing her hand back down and then roughly clawing up her thigh again to give her the sweet pain she knew her girl loved so much. She bit at her neck roughly, then gently massaged the area with her tongue. She could feel the heat radiating off of her against her wrist and she smirked, leaning up to suckle her earlobe gently.

She gasped and tilted her head to allow Jenny better access to her neck. She could feel herself getting hotter, and she moaned loudly when she felt Jenny clawing her. "More, please," she whispered softly. She loved this, and Jenny knew it. She reached up and tangled one hand through her lover's long red hair and tugged gently.

"I said stop begging." She hissed, clawing her extra hard. "Hands down, too." She demanded, biting her roughly. "If you don't listen, you don't get your little surprise I brought for you." She murmured softly, nudging her collar down slightly and biting her neck where the leather had been sitting to give her a sweet stinging pain.

She cried out and her hand instantly dropped to the armrest. "I will be good, Jenny." It would be way too hard to be good, but she would make a good effort to be. She was very intrigued what the surprise was. "I promise you I'll try to be a good girl, ma'am," she corrected, knowing that was yet another strike against her. She bit her lip hard to keep from begging.

She clawed her hard again, biting her roughly when she uttered her name rather than title. She gently licked the bite when Abby corrected herself. "Good girl." She murmured softly, feeling her trying not to beg. She smirked, trailing her hand further up Abby's thigh and tracing the smooth pale skin. She gently pressed her middle finger to the already soaked through spot just over her clit and smirked. She hadn't even gotten started yet... She gently applied pressure to the dampened area, kissing along her neck slowly and nipping here and there.

She arched her hips toward Jenny's hand and cried out as she felt Jenny give her exactly what she wanted. "Yes," she panted, moving her hips a little to add to the sensation. Her whole body felt like it was on fire at the touch. "Just like that." She would keep rocking her hips into Jenny's touch until her mistress asked her to stop.

She simply smiled when Abby so eagerly rocked into her touch and rather than stopping her, she simply let it go on. She paused for barely a moment to slip her hand into her panties, moving her fingers again and letting out a low moan when she felt how wet she was. She shivered, biting her neck gently and massaging her clit slowly before quickening her motion to more of a flicking.

She mewled in surprise. Jenny hadn't stopped her from rocking her hips into her touch, which surprised her quite a bit. Feeling Jenny's warm fingers touching her slick, heated clit made her tremble and she turned her head to kiss her lover. Her pants grew noisier the harder Jenny's fingers moved, until she was whimpering.

She kissed her once before nudging her gently. "No. Not right now." She murmured softly, returning her attention to Abby's neck where she bit down again. She reached into her pocket where she'd slipped something earlier and then moved both hands between her legs. She stopped teasing her long enough to turn on the small vibrating stimulator. She slipped her hands into her panties again, holding the vibrator in her dry hand while her already sticky hand moved down, fingers probing her entrance gently before roughly and suddenly forcing two fingers into her while she bit down on her neck at the same time.

Abby cried out loudly, almost screaming when Jenny turned the vibrator on her clit and shoved two fingers into her roughly. She cursed loudly and bit her lip to keep begging her to finish it. Jenny biting at her had almost sent her over the edge, and she started to tense up. This was what she loved about her lover. How had she slipped that into work without anyone knowing? More importantly, what had she been using it for before she brought it down here?

"Don't cum." She murmured, "Don't you dare. I'm not even close to finished with you yet." She whispered, curling her fingers a little and pressing the vibrator a little more against her. "I want to hear you moaning my name, Abby." She purred softly, biting at her earlobe. She could tell she was driving her girl insane, and she loved it that way.

She whimpered and bit her lip. How could Jenny give her an order like that when she was so close? She breathed, trying to control herself, but cried out again when Jenny's fingers hit just the right spot inside her to keep her trembling. "Jenny," she gasped, rocking her hips in time with Jenny's fingers moving in and out of her. "Wanna cum."

Gibbs approached Abby's lab, Caf-Pow in hand. He was shocked to find the door closed and locked. That was a very odd occurrence for her. Why would she lock him out now? Just then, he heard her scream, and he realized that picking the lock was probably the best idea. Managing to pick the lock quickly, he opened the door and stopped when he saw what was going on in her office. There was Jen, standing behind Abby. The redhead's hands weren't visible, but the way Abby was crying out and moving gave him some clue as to what was going on. He closed and locked the door behind him, unable to look away from the women.

"I said no." She purred, "You're not aloud until I say you're aloud..." She whispered, "Want me down there?" She asked, suckling her earlobe again. "Do you want to feel my tongue on you? Do you want to cum like that?" She whispered- her voice hoarse. She had yet to notice anyone else had come in. She was having far too much fun now. She didn't want any distractions. She wanted to taste her girl.

Beyond words, Abby nodded. As nice as her lover's fingers and the vibrator were, nothing could beat Jenny's tongue on her. She made a little noise to affirm for sure that this was what she wanted and slowly pushed her chair away from her desk so Jenny could comfortable move down. She distantly heard the door to her lab open, but she mistook it for her mass spec's alarm going off, and she ignored it.

Gibbs stood watching the scene as it unfolded before him. He could feel his length start to go hard and moaned. Placing his coffee on Abby's work table and moving to put the Caf-Pow in one of her coolers, he just stood and watched the two women, hands reaching for the fly of his pants. Managing to undo the fly without looking, he pulled his half-hard length out and started to stroke himself with long, slow strokes to build himself up.

She flicked off the vibrator, setting it on the desk in front of Abby and slowly pulling her fingers out. She made her way around Abby, licking and sucking her fingers clean for the woman to watch. She licked her lips, leaning down and kissing Abby deeply to let her taste herself. She moaned softly, reaching down and hooking her fingers into the waistband of her panties. She shivered, tugging them down and breaking the kiss only to get them off. She tossed them aside and knelt down before her, pushing the chair back against the wall and pulling her closer to the edge of the chair. She nudged her thighs apart and gently probed her slick, sticky, warm folds, moaning at the scent of her arousal and her taste. She squirmed a little, gently teasing her entrance before licking up and teasing her clit with her tongue. She moved one hand under her, slowly forcing two fingers past her tense muscles again and curling her fingers as she slowly suckled her clit into her mouth, massaging the sensitive cluster of nerves with her tongue.

She stared at Jenny when she suckled her fingers clean, and moaned against her mouth when she tasted herself on her lover's mouth. Abby gasped and leaned back, whimpering softly when she started to tease her with her mouth. "Oh God, Jenny," she moaned, burying one hand in the other woman's bright red hair as she felt Jenny tease and suckle at her clit. She loved it when she did things like this, and she was so damned good at it. She was trembling violently, and she couldn't hold on too much longer.

Gibbs watched and moved slightly, hoping to get a better view of what Jen was doing to Abby. This was far too hot, and better than anything he had watched with Tony. His strokes quickened, and he swiped his thumb over the sensitive head to slick himself with pre-cum.

She glanced up at her, barely, "You can cum now." She whispered, before returning to what she was doing. She forced her fingers a little deeper, suckling her clit into her mouth and massaging with her clit gently with her tongue. She could feel Abby's muscles clenched tightly around her fingers and she knew she was on the white-hot edge of her orgasm. Then she felt watched. She tensed the slightest bit, realizing who that hot gaze belonged to- but she didn't stop. Instead, her actions just became that much more eager.

One hand buried itself in Jenny's hair while the other gripped the armrest of her chair tightly. She cried out her lover's name as she came hard and long, trembling slightly as she started to relax. She noticed the mess on Jenny's hand and took it, gently licking her clean and moaning at the taste. That's when she looked up into piercing blue eyes watching them from across the lab. She froze and stared at Gibbs, eyes moving away quickly as her cheeks burned. She hadn't missed the hand he used to get himself off, though.

He moved his hand faster, smearing more pre-cum over his length to make it easier to move his hand faster. He froze, though, when two pairs of catlike green eyes turned to him, Jenny's dark with lust and Abby's still hazy from her orgasm. He knew he was caught, and he knew that they wouldn't say anything about this.

Jen and Abby turned to eachother, wicked grins spreading across both their faces before they both looked over at Gibbs expectantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby smirked and exchanged a look with Jenny. There stood Gibbs, watching them and getting himself off on what Jenny had been doing to her. "I have a really wicked idea," she whispered, nipping at Jen's earlobe playfully. It already looked like Gibbs' brain was broken. "He really wants us, Jenny. Let's tease him a little bit more." She pulled Jenny close and kissed her deeply. "Let's give him a show." There were some things she needed to grab first, though.

Jen growled softly at her, returning the kiss. "Mm. What?" She asked quietly, hooking a finger into Abby's collar to remind her who was in charge of her. "What do you want to do to him?" She asked, kissing along her jaw and biting at her neck roughly. "Who knows how long he's been standing there? We may have already tortured him enough." While she still had the tone that showed Abby she was the dominant one, she didn't want to admit she wasn't in charge of him too- at least… not in a situation like this.

Abby blinked and lowered her eyes when Jenny reminded her that she was in charge. "I thought we could go over there and start with him. But only if you feel it's appropriate. I'm always yours, ma'am." She kissed Jenny again. "I have toys here." From past activities involving Tony and Kate (but never at the same time). Kate would never have let Tony in on their dirty little secret. "I don't use them on myself."

Gibbs watched as they talked quietly, and he saw that Jenny had dominated Abby. He smirked at the thought. Little did Abby know, he had Jen well trained herself. She had always been a little defiant, but she usually obeyed. The hand on his length stopped, but the sheer sight of them together turned him on. How could he have missed this earlier?

"Mm, and what do you want to do to him, pretty girl?" She asked, cupping her chin gently and making her look up. She placed both hands on the arms of Abby's chair, leaning down and kissing along her neck. "Tell me. And then we can go play." She assured her, nuzzling her and nipping at her earlobe.

"Well, if we all want to play, I have a strap on from my days with Kate," she looked down, feeling a slight emptiness at the mention of her best friend and lover. "I also have a vibrating plug when Tony and I played." She remembered just how much Tony loved that thing. "Which would you prefer, ma'am?" She smiled softly, hoping that Jenny would want to play.

"Mm. Maybe- if we ask nicely- he'll take me against your desk... and I'm sure he might enjoy that strap on- given what he's done with Tony... And if you are nice he might just let you..." She smiled deviously and kissed her deeply, "I knew there was a reason you're my girl. You're just as devious as I am. Think we should go ask him..." She tensed when she felt hot breath against the back of her neck.

He entered the lab and stood behind Jen with a smirk. "Think you've got a lot of explaining you need to do, Little Red," he growled. She had a lot of nerve, playing at work, especially in the lab. Then again, Abby could always find ways to manipulate the security feed and replace the footage later. "Thinking of more ways to torture me? With toys?" He nipped at her earlobe and pulled her up. "If you two want me, you two can have me."

Abby smirked and went to retrieve her harness. She had just the toy for him. It had always been one of her favorites to play with, and she hoped that Gibbs would like it, too. "Has it been a long time since you played with the boys, bossman?"

She whimpered softly, biting her lip and slouching submissively to him. "Sorry, sir." She murmured quietly, watching her girl walk away to get her toy. She leaned slightly into him, looking up shyly. "Am I in trouble, sir?" She asked quietly, "You weren't here- and I didn't do anything to myself. Only to her." She admitted, biting her lip and watching him anxiously.

He thought about it for a moment and shook his head. "No. You're not in trouble, Red. You're allowed to have your own sub, just like how I Domme Tony sometimes." He caressed her cheek. "Your girl better prep me. It's been too long since I did anything." He watched Abby rummage through her filing cabinets for something. "Tell your girl, Red."

She nodded, "Yes, sir." She murmured, nuzzling his shoulder gently before she passed him and went over to Abby. She ran her fingers along Abby's exposed thigh gently and smiled, leaning down next to her ear. "You'll have to prep him. It's been a while since he's done anything like this." She said softly, "Can't have you hurting him, now can I?" She murmured, reaching up between Abby's legs and gently trailing a finger along her slick folds. "Maybe if you're good you can use a toy on yourself while you're taking him. Maybe." She purred.

Abby tensed when Jenny ran her fingers up her thigh. "Got it, ma'am. I'll show him that you trained me well." She cried out when she felt Jenny's finger sliding through her wet folds and nodded. "Thank you, ma'am. I'll be good." The harness she used had a vibrating bullet built in, and she still had the vibrating plug. Perhaps if she was good, she would be allowed to use that.

Gibbs watched Jen interact with Abby. She seemed to be a good Domme for Abby. The younger woman seemed to respond to her in a way that no one had. He watched as his girl came back and he caressed her cheek gently. "You seem like a good fit for Abby, Red. You trained her well."

She smiled a little, leaning into his hand and purring softly at the praise. "Thank you, sir. It's nice to be praised by you." She murmured quietly, nuzzling his hand and nipping at his wrist playfully, eyes slightly darkened with lust when it occurred to her yet again that she was painfully aroused after her fun with Abby and she had yet to get any relief what so ever.

He smirked when her eyes grew dark with lust. "You want me to take care of that for you?" he purred softly. She was so beautiful when she was like this. "I think you've earned it." He kissed her deeply and started to undress her. The feeling of her smooth skin under his hands was electric, as always. "It's been too long, Red."

Abby smirked and pulled out her harness and two dildoes. She would let Gibbs pick which size he preferred. There was one larger one and a slightly smaller one. "Sir," she whispered, slowly approaching him. "Which would you prefer to play with?" Without a word, he pointed to the larger one, and she nodded. She knew she had some lube around the lab somewhere.

"Yes, sir. It's been too long." She whimpered softly, "Yes, sir, I want you to take care of it..." She blushed, hooking her arms around his neck so tentatively and hesitantly deepening the kiss. She let it stop when Abby was asking him something, and tentatively leaned up to kiss him again. "Would you like me to undress myself, sir?" She asked, arching forward when he undid her pants.

*He nodded, moving his hands away from her. "I like watching you." He watched briefly as Abby tore apart her lab searching for something before undressing to put the harness on.

"Permission to undress you, sir?" she asked timidly. She didn't know what kind of Dom he would be, and she wanted to make Jenny proud. He nodded and she helped him out of his pants and slowly pulled his shirt off. She knew he had a great body from Tony, but she never imagined it would be like that. She was honored that he would let her touch him like this. She slicked her fingers with lube and slowly slid one into him.

She bit her lip and nodded, taking off her heels, then everything else with the acceptation of the deep green lace bra and panties she had been wearing underneath. She took in a deep breath, anxiously watching his expression as Abby began to undress an prep him. She felt herself get wetter and whimpered softly. "Sir..." She murmured softly, trying not to ask him to touch her. She was getting desperate.

He tensed slightly when Abby began to prep him and then relaxed. "Yes, Little Red?" he purred. Against the desk, he could smell her arousal and growled softly, his own eyes going dark with lust. "You want me to touch you?" He caressed her cheek and smirked. You do want me to touch you." He ran his fingers up her thigh and gently trailed them through her slick folds, careful to just graze her clit. Just then, Abby added a second finger inside him and he groaned softly, giving in to what she wanted and slowly started to massage her clit.

She gripped the desk behind her, spreading her legs and moaning softly. She gasped softly when he didn't even bother teasing her over the fabric first but instead slipped his hand into her panties and touched her right on. She rocked slightly against his fingers, moaning a little louder. "Just like that- sir-" She whimpered, already trembling when she realized how needy she really was tonight.

He smirked and chuckled low in the back of his throat. His Little Red was so needy. She was soaking through her panties and he kept teasing her clit slowly. He moaned when he felt Abby push another finger into him, spreading him and brushing against his prostate. "God, Abs," he murmured softly. She was getting to him in ways that only Tony had the few times he had been allowed to top him. He could hear her smirk in her low laugh, and watched her mistress moaning and writhing on Gibbs' hand.

She used the desk to brace herself when her legs gave out on her. She whimpered softly, gripping the edge of the desk more tightly and feeling her entire body heated at just his touch. She squirmed a little, moaning softly again and rocking a little more eagerly against his hand. She bit her lip harder, looking up and meeting his eyes with no hesitation. Her eyes darkened slightly and for the most brief, insane moment she contemplated trying to take his control. She blushed when she realized it was probably a terrible idea- but was suddenly torn from her thoughts at a particularly pleasant spark of pleasure, causing her eyes to fall close and a louder sound to escape her throat.

He growled and kissed her deeply once more. Abby started to kiss his neck, and he tilted his head. This was getting to be far too much for him. With Jen moaning below him and Abby teasing him from behind, he knew he would lose it soon. He pulled off Jen's panties and tossed them aside.

Abby continued to stretch him until she was satisfied that he was prepped well, and slicked the strap-on with lube. Peering over Gibbs' shoulder, she exchanged a look with Jen and silently asked her if it was okay to use a toy. She had been such a good girl, after all.

She gasped softly when he tore her panties away and bit her lip, meeting his eyes again and cocking her head to the side the slightest bit. Her entire body was trembling quite clearly now, her hands kneading the edge of the desk as she held it to keep herself standing. She looked up at Abby and nodded slightly, before turning her attention back to her master and lowering her eyes slightly.

She smiled and flicked on the control to the bullet inside her. She gasped softly when the vibrations made her feel so good after the intense orgasm her mistress had given her earlier. "Just relax, sir," she purred, moving behind Gibbs and slowly pushing into him right after he had started to take her mistress.

He pushed Jen up onto the desk and slowly thrust into her, moaning as he entered her wet heat. She always felt so damn good, and he moaned a little louder. When Abby thrust into him, his head dropped to Jenny's shoulder and he bit her to keep himself quiet.

She gripped the desk, crying out for him as he pushed into her hard when Abby pushed into him. She gasped softly, moving one hand up to claw at the back of his neck. She leaned forward slightly, burying her face against his shoulder and moaning a little louder, her trembling becoming more intense as she was finally receiving what she'd so badly wanted. She gasped softly again, nipping at him tentatively and whimpering softly at his sounds.

He moaned louder, pulling her up to kiss her deeply when she gasped and hipped at him. He kissed her roughly and moaned when Abby kept thrusting into him slowly. Her rhythm was a little awkward, as if she wasn't quite used to the strap-on, but he didn't mind it. He kissed Jen again and moved so Abby could kiss her. Watching the two of them kiss while he thrust in and out of Jen was one of the hottest things he had seen in a while. "You two, God!" he growled. He was still kicking himself for not seeing it sooner.

She bit her lip, "Thank you, sir." She purred, clawing his shoulders roughly and leaning forward and kissing Abby eagerly. She moved one hand up, hooking a finger around the collar around her neck to keep her there. She whimpered and mewled softly nipping and suckling at Abby's bottom lip gently. She growled softly, arching more toward the man thrusting into her. She gasped softly, reluctantly letting Abby go so she could hold herself steady on the desk again.

He thrust into her harder and faster, and moaned softly when Abby managed to steady herself and thrust harder and faster into him. He picked up the pace using Abby's thrusts to set the pace. He was getting closer to losing it, and he guided one of Abby's hands from his hips to Jen's clit. "Touch her, Abby," he purred, letting her know it was okay. She could handle an order from him. The younger woman moaned when her fingers brushed her Domme's clit. She was so wet, and she knew it wasn't entirely from what Gibbs was doing to her.

She let her head fall back, crying out loud at the feeling. She leaned back, using her arms to brace herself so Abby could reach between her and her Master. She bit her lip to keep from crying out again, looking up to meet his eyes again. She moaned softly as an involuntary shiver coursed up her spine, causing her to tense and arch slightly- the way he looked at her was starting to draw her closer- but she held her breath despite the way her lungs were screaming for air. She wouldn't let herself go- not until he said it was okay. She arched, letting her head tilt back again as she moaned a little louder for both of them, shivering and moving a little more eagerly. She was starting to lose her own control because of Abby's fingers against her- and how hard he was suddenly thrusting into her. She writhed a little, whimpering and mewling softly.

Abby moaned and kept teasing Jenny, whimpering softly. She pressed kisses along Gibbs' neck and kept thrusting into him. The way he was moaning with each thrust was helping her get off, along with the little bullet inside her. She mewled and nuzzled him, clawing at his hip with her other hand.

He watched Jen do everything to help keep herself in check. He knew how hard it was for her to hold back. "You want to have your release, Red?" he purred softly. "You want me to give you permission to cum now?" He knew that's what she wanted, and he bit at her neck, licking at the bite mark slowly. "Cum for me," he purred, knowing that he wouldn't be too far behind her.

She whimpered, nodding a little at his torturing questions. She gasped softly, letting the breath she'd been holding escape. She tugged Abby's hand away, pushing herself up to press against him as he took her hard. She gasped and cried out, panting heavily. She forced herself to relax slightly and that was all it took to send her over. She clawed as his back with violent force as she completely tensed up, crying out and burying her face against his neck as she came. Sitting rigidly on the desk edge and balancing herself carefully while she stayed tense for a few long moments, getting dizzy with the force of her orgasm taking her over.

He watched her lose control and nipped at her neck. Abby kept thrusting into him and kept brushing against the right spot inside him and he came with a low moan. He could distantly feel Jenny clawing his back and Abby clawing his hip, and he moaned loudly, the pain just adding to the sensations that overpowered him. Behind him, he could hear Abby panting and gasping and mewling as she came from everything. He slowly came back down and kissed her deeply. "I love you, Little Red," he purred, nuzzling her neck.

She whimpered softly, returning the kiss and moving her arms around his neck, pressing close and burying her face against his neck under his chin. She panted heavily, reaching one hand over to caress Abby's cheek ever so gently. "I love you too, sir." She murmured softly against his neck, finally catching her breath and keeping close to him for fear she'd fall if he moved. She still trembled ever so slightly, the high beginning to wear down a little. She leaned up and kissed him deeply again, kneading his shoulder gently with her other hand while the other never lost contact with her girl behind him. She pulled him a little closer, resting her head on his shoulder and pulling Abby closer to kiss her. "Mm, I didn't forget about you, pretty girl." She purred softly, kissing her deeply for a few long moments. She smiled a little, "I love you too," She purred softly, finally relaxing completely against the man between the both of them.


End file.
